A prisoner of the creepypastas
by SkullKid001
Summary: Jade had been captured by the creepypastas. They all failed to killer her, somehow, and she was kept. Yes, like a pet. She had hated BEN, as he was the one who took her. Jade had started out thinking that they were all horrible, but had gradually made friends with them. But, her hate for BEN turned into something she didn't even know a creepypasta could feel. (BENXOC) M for gore
1. Chapter 1

Jade sighed, and took her headphones off. She put them on her desk, and turned off her laptop, then put her head in her hands.

She was alone.

And bored.

And a little bit scared.

Yes, she was sure, listening to creepypastas at home, alone and around dusk, was not the best idea. She dragged her eyes away from the blank computer screen and looked out of the window. The dank, cold and snowy scene outside her window seemed inviting to her now. She got out of the chair, and picked up her jacket, putting it on. She found her scarf, and a pair of gloves. She put them all on, went downstairs and then put her snow boots on.

"Fuck hats."

She mumbled, as she grabbed her house key, and opened the door.

She needed a walk to clear her head.

As soon as she stepped outside she felt the cool air brush against her face. She smiled lightly, the breeze already making her feel better. She walked out of her porch, along her driveway, turned left and walked down the street. Her feet dragged through the snow and packed it together slightly. The street was desserted, everywhere as far as her eyes could see was, and all the curtains in the houses were shut. This didn't surprise her, she was really the only one on this street who seemed human enough to go out on a walk. All the kids on her street were all rich kids who could afford to go on trips to hot and sunny places around this time, so she was on her own. Her parents and her brother had gone out, probably shopping for christmas presents or something, and had left her.

She closed her eyes and looked up at the cold, grey sky from which the snowflakes fell lazily. She took in a deep breath of the clear air, and looked in front of her again, reluctantly opening her eyelids.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a shadow. She frowned, and stopped, looking around her.

No one was there.

Now, you all probably think she was going to shake it off, sigh and go, 'oh well, just a trick of the light.' No. She's not stupid. And only now she picked up the feeling that she was being watched. Not a new feeling, like it was a pain that she had forgotten, but now just remembered about it.

It UNSETTLED her. So she began to walk a little bit faster. She turned another corner, and walked into the park. She didn't hear footsteps behind her. But she was sure someone was there. It was a stupid thing to do, what she next did. She stopped walking, gritted her teeth, clenched her fists, and turned around, her hair flying and whipping out behind her, caught by the breeze.

Nothing.

Nothing was there.

But the feeling of being watched was something she just couldn't shake off. And she didn't want to shake it off, either. If she shook it off it didn't mean she would nesacerily be safe. It just gave her a flase sense of security. She knew that, unless she found out what it was, she wouldn't be able to get it off her back. She sighed for like, the tenth time today, and called out.

"HEY! WHOEVER IS OUT THERE, SHOW YOURSELF!"

She screamed. It seemed to echo around her and she didn't hear any reply.

Not one.

She sighed, fustrated, and turned on her heel.

The sense of her being watch did not disapear, though.

It followed her all the way back, and as she shut the door she expected it to fade and turn into that false sense of hope she knew, at least thought, it would.

It did not.

It stayed with her, even as she took of her boots, her hat, her scarf, and trudged upstairs.

Her door was closed.

Now that was shocking. She was sure she had left it open.

She thought for a while.

Then let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She nodded. It was probably just Maxy.

Maybe they were home?

Maybe they were hiding?

Ready to give her a jump-scare?

'No'

A little voice in her head whispered, annoyingly.

'They're still out. They don't do that.'

It said again. She clenched her teeth.

Why was it so hard to open a god-damned door?!

She sighed and reached out a hand as a drop of cold sweat fell off of her face.

This was rediculious.

Why was she sweating over a CLOSED. DOOR?!

But she could feel a menacing aura coming from the door.

This was stupid.

She reached out her hand, and opened the door.

Then gasped at what was inside.

0o0o0o

Ooooohh~! A CLIFFIE! Mwahahahahahaha! I am sooooo evil. Evil little me. This WILL be a BEN DrownedXOc fic, if you don't like, don't read it. Tis' as simple as dat. *nods*

Anyway, this is a story that I felt like writing. Review please, and also tell me if I should continue. :3 Stay awesome, mah peeps, and also, I apologize for this chapter for being so short. My first chapters always tend to be. It is weird. But ok. So, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Oh, and first coupla' people who review get to be in dis story! (Flamers will be used and fed to Eyeless Jack :D) So, all I need is these people to agree to being put in this story!

1. Ninjacacti

2. CapturedNecko22

3. Soul R.D Lockheart (sorry for spaces, your name won't show up otherwise I dunno why)

Anyway, Me ISH OUTTA HERE MAH PEEPS!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hello! Well, second chapter for this! Yay me! Lol no.

So, Kittenizzy (loves Edward Elric), don't worry, M rated Fanfics aren't always scary. This'll only be M for gore. ...Maybe some other stuff, too. But thats only for WAYYY later chapters. Also, I'll write a warning so you can skip the gore/other stuff if you want. :3 I'm so nice. Yeah, so I'll do that. And thanks for reading and stuff! And I'll put you in this as a Proxy or a friend of Jade, so yesh, and your name will be Kittenzy! No, I'm joking, it can be Kittenizzy. But Kittenzy and Izzy can be nicknames. Yay! :D

Capturednecko22: Yup, I'm DEAD serious. I am definately going to put you in this as a proxy. So, thats awesome for you!

I do NOT own Ben Drowned. Nope. Nadda. (He's the only thing I don't own in this chapter, apart from the 'Haunted Majoras Mask' N64 cartridge.)

This chapter is dedicated to Kittenizzy loves edward elric and Capturednecko22. They're both awesome, plus I bet Capturednecko22 will have the pleasure of being a chapter dedicate for ages. :3 good for you, lil' Necko!

Now, ONWARDS!

0o0o0o

Her laptop lay on her desk, open, and on. She slowly and catiously walked over to it.

Her room didn't feel that comfortable, roomy feeling anymore, it felt weird, alien, even. She slowly sat down at her desk, and blinked at the screen.

It was just that pale blue you get when your screen is loading.

She stared at it. It LOOKED perfectly normal, but she could sense something darker coming from it.

Wait,

Sense? What? That was just weird. But she could, and it was very strange.

Suddenly, the screen switched to her home screen, and a tab from google flashed up.

Jade was confused, was the computer doing this by itself? It had never acted up like this before.

The tab finished loading.

It was that weird AI, Cleverbot!

Jade sighed in fustration as the word 'Hello' flashed up on-screen.

She thought for a moment, and tried to close the tab.

Nope.

It didn't work.

'Ah, ah, ah. That won't work.'

Cleverbot said.

What? Wasn't it supposed to wait for you to type something first? Well, whatever. Maybe it was just some stupid hacker. I guess that if she couldn't close the tab, and she didn't really have anything else to do, she would talk to this 'bot' or whatever.

Jade typed in; 'hi.'

The Cleverbot typed back; 'hello. Are you going to stop trying running away now?'

Jade was surprised for a bit. Then thought. Yup. It was probably just a bored hacker who had decided to mess with her.

Jade; 'If you're a hacker, get off my computer. NOW.'

She thought she heard a faint chuckle. She wasn't sure if she heard it, or if it was just her imagination, but she got a little bit creeped out by it.

Cleverbot; 'Wow. You ARE slow. Of COURSE I'm not a hacker. Tell me, would a hacker be able to do THIS?'

Right as Jade read the words, the lights went out.

Now it was just her and the soft glowing of the computer.

Jade; 'Put the lights back on.'

Her hands were shaking.

Cleverbot; 'It took you longer to write that. Are you scared?'

She was scared, more scared than she had ever been before, she could even imagine the dark, mocking voice coming from her computer.

Jade; 'Why are you messing with me?'

She typed, trying to clam down by taking deeper breaths.

Cleverbot; 'I asked you a question first. Answer it.'

Jade was shocked. Why would she answer IT'S question!? That would be stupid! She still believed, at least thought, it was a hacker, who had the ability to control her power or something. It could even be a stalker! She had no idea who it was!

Jade; 'No! You answer my question!'

She typed, she didn't want to give ANY personal information about herself to the stupid 'bot'.

Cleverbot; 'Wow, you've got a sharp tounge. Maybe I should teach you a LESSON!'

As Jade finished reading the words, a peircing screech eminated from her computer, deafining her for about 10 seconds after it happened.

Or maybe more, as there was nothing she could listen to, in the cold, dark house.

She put her hands over her ears, and heard that chuckle again, but louder this time.

"STOP!" She screeched, everything going on was over whealming her.

A slam.

"SIS! WE'RE HOOOMMMEE!"

Hwr little brother's voice rang out through the empty house.

Jade sighed.

She was sure she woukd have died if she had gone on with this madness.

Sometimes she loved her brother.

And other times, she wanted to grab a crowbar a hit him until his brains came out his ears as mush...

*ahem* maybe that was too much...

"HEY SIS?!"

Maxy yelled again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Jade yelled back, getting up off her chair and walking out.

She pushed the memories of what had just happened behind her, into the back of her head. She would deal with them later.

Inside her computer, Ben laughed. "This is going to be fun," He said, and left back into the creepypasta mansion.

0o0o0o

So? What do you think? Second chapter~! Yay! You guys should be happy! Because this is going to be awesome! Oh, and don't worry, there will definately be the two characters, Kittenizzy and Capturednecko in thr next chapter! :D look foreward to it you guys! I will write it and post it as soon as I can! Because you're awesome! And the next chapter will start in the creepypasta mansion. Because I want you guys to know stuff. =3 yay.

Well, see you next update, Review~!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all of you guys! This chapter is for Kittenizzy and Capturednecko! Because they're both starred in it! Woo hoo! So, thats cool. :3

Kittenizzy: YUSH. He really should stop that, though. It's a bad habit. And I'm so glad you feel loved! X3

Capturednecko: Yeah, BEN's SUCH a hacker. And Jeff's is very much a psycho with a bloody HOODIE. It's not a jacket. It's a hoodie. Ha. Ha ha ha. Lol no. BUT YOU ARE IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE FIRST WORD IS YOUR NAME! Yay you!

Disclaimer: ah ha, ha, ha, nope. Why would people actually think I owned the creepypastas anyways? Thats stupid. It called for a reason. I mean, FAN. FICTION. Fiction, made by, oh, huh, never thought of i- FANS. Not the people that own them. Idiots. Plus, I really don't think anyone owns the creepypastas, apart from Jadsauble (is that even how you spell it? What? I don't MEMORIZE those things... only some things...) And Ben or something... But whatevs.

Well, enjoy and review~!

0o0o0o

Neko woke up to the sound of the door slamming. She heard someone swear, and then a 'THUNK' as if someone fell on the floor.

Someone probably did.

Neko sighed, and got out of bed, her purple and lilac PJ's hanging loosely on her, as she slipped her fuzzy slippers with cat faces and whiskers on her feet.

She didn't bother checking the time, she knew it was 1:00.

Neko shuffled over to the door, but as she walked over, she heard someone Whispering cuss words from out on in the hall. She sighed, and opened the door, almost tripping over someone's shoe.

It was OBVIOUSLY Ben's, as it was on of his boots, that looked like, dare I say it, Link's.

(Fun fact: did you know that in Japanese Link's name is actually 'Rinku' Because they can't say 'L'? I personally like Link better, but 'Rinku' is cool. :3)

His door was wide open, and some papers were scattered around on the floor. Neko pushed open the door fully, and it revealed Ben hopping about, his stuff (not like it wasn't erlier) was strewn around the room, and his desk was slightly scooted to the right, so it made a diagonal line.

"Ben! What the fuck were you DOING in here?!"

Neko yelled, her eye twitching.

"It's a COMPLETE MESS!"

She added, rushing over to the desk and checking if the carpet had been ripped.

"Oh, what happened to you."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh, wow. Thanks for CARING."

Ben said sarcastically, as he put the foot he had been clutching on the floor slowly and winced.

"Oh, sorry, Oh Ben! What happened to you?!"

She mocked, in a high-pitched squealy voice, grasping her hands together and resting her head on them.

"Ow.. That's even worse..."

He put his hands over his ears and smirked at Neko.

"Ok, seriously, what happened to you?"

She asked, less sarcastically this time, and walked slowly over to him.

"Ugh... I stubbed my toe."

He said, bending down and rubbing his toe.

"Well thats stupid."

She said, sighing and walking back over to the door. Before she left she turned around and tilted her head.

"What happened in here or whatever, anyway?"

She said, for the third time, in a some-what caring voice.

Ben sighed, and Neko's eyebrows travled further up her forehead.

"Ok, ok fine. I was messin' around with some girl's computer..." -His cheeks went a little red, but only Neko could have noticed, because she's, well, y'know Neko, and it was obvious he at LEAST thought she was hot, being the perv he was.- "... And when I was coming back, I tripped over the edge of the computer screen, fell off the desk and ended up tripping over everything to get up..."

He gestured around the room.

Neko picked up a jumper or something and held it in her hands.

"Smooth. REAL smooth... Like sandpaper."

She said, as she threw it in his face. She just managed to catch his 'Ow! Hey!' As she slammed the door shut.

It was WAY to early for her to be up, and nice at the same time.

Not.

A.

Chance.

0o0o0o

Maxy whined, and opened his eyes, to find he was on the living room floor.

When did he get down here?

The room was a complete mess, and he looked up, to see his siter on the couch.

Her hair was a mess, the two ponytails sticking up and messed around, and a pillow in her hand, that was laid over her chest.

Maxy smiled softly, remembering what had happened last night. It was most likely their parents weren't back yet, even though it was around 10:30 A.M.

What had happened last night was that their parents had left as soon as they came back with Maxy, from shopping for christmas presants. They had changed, then went off. This was what their parents did usually, the only reason they weren't gone was that they took a tiny bit of time off. Their jobs were very mysterious, they never said what they did, and they were hardly ever home.

Maxy stood up and went into the kitchen to make some toast.

Him and Jade had spent almost the whole night playing video games, eating junk food, giving each other tickles and surprise attacks, and having pillow fights.

It had been fun, but he knew Jade got very tired from this. He didn't get that tired, because he was a little ball of energy, but she sure did, and he was sure they would have to clean up, otherwise when their parents came back they would be really angry.

The toast popped, and Jade's phone buzzed and vibrated on the counter.

Maxy decided that the toast could cool down in there or something, and went over to the phone.

He could even admit it, he was probably the most curious little boy in the whole wide world.

Maxy picked up Jade's phone and saw the little sign that she had gotten a text. He looked sneakily over at the couch.

No sign of any movement from Jade.

He grinned and opened the phone, entering the four-digit code that he had long scince memorized from looking over her shoulder.

The text was from her friend who she had nick-named 'kitten Izzy' on her contacts, and an actual nickname. Her real name was Izzy, or 'Isobel' though.

Maxy read it.

'Hey ther Jadey! I no tht u probs won't gt dis txt until AGES l8ter, cuz u probs won't be up til' 12:00 or sum shit, cuz a' ur bro, Maxy, but Ima come ova at 12:30, cuz Im bord outta mah mind! But, jst a heds up! Bye'a Jadey!'

Oh. Well, Maxy would make it a priority to;

1. Wake Jade up before 12:00, even though she'll be REALLY anrgy at him,

2. Tell Jade about the text, and face the results,

3. Tell Izzy that her spelling is appauling. Even though his really wasn't any better. Nope.

Well, that was basically all.

He went over and took the toast out of the toaster, and placed them on two plates, then buttered them, putting peanut butter and TONNES of Nutella on his, and squishing his two slices together, licking his lips.

(You should try peanut butter and nutella, it's delicious. We were BORN to eat nutella)

Then he spread a fair amount of nutella on Jade's toast. Mmm.

0o0o0o

Yesh! Thats chapter 3 finished! I am now proud of mahshelf. :3 lol no. xD welp, i hope ya'll like it, specially Capturednecko and Kittenizzy! You guys GO! Woo hoo! Well, I'ma go now, but you guys be sure to REVIEW~! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yo! How's it goin' bros? Hows it goin? How are mah bros?

Lol no. XD but still, hope ya'll good, because I know that someone very awesome is not well. That person is Capturednecko22.

Shout-out to her! Get well soon man!

Special thanks to her and Kittenizzy for being awesome and reading/loving this story! Ya'll are awesome because you are! And Soul, too! So this chapter is dedicated to all of them! Yay them cuz' they're awesome! Anyways, lets continue this story. =3

But I have a few things to say to people, as I always do.

Capturednecko: Yesh. I knew you would like that line! =D I knew it! Lol and you answered all those questions without thinking, didn't you? Well, now Ben's being the annoying perv he is. someone call the creepypasta ploice or soommmeeetthhhiinnnggg... Lol whatevs. Get well soon man! And stay awesome!

Kittenizzy: Seriously? You type(d) like that? That's AWESOME! I have once again impressed awesome people! Yay!

Soul: Yup. I am very much planning to write summore awesome stories! =3 and you can look forward to reading all of them! And tell me your DA account name! I'll check it out and stuff! (I don't have a DA account yet, though. Soz)

And Ninjacacti, Sure! You can be in this story! But you'll need to tell me what you look like or something and also what you want to be called! So go ahead and tell me! Also, Kittenizzy, I was thinking of giving you curly red hair or something, but you need to tell me what you look like aswell. =3

Well, now all thats out the wayziez, we can get on to mah story! Yay!

Discalimer: Not mine. Nopitties.

0o0o0o

Maxy redied his hands as he check the clock.

5 more seconds aaannnddd...

"HEY SISSY! WAKE UPPP!"

He yelled, crashing two of the symbols he had found in the basement together.

Jade jerked upwards, and on impulse, she punched him in the face.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCKING FUCK WAS THAT FUCKING FOR?!"

She screamed, staring down right at him.

He trembled slightly, and pointed at the counter, where her toast was.

"I m-made you some toast..."

He stuttered, sometimes Jade could be REALLY scary. Specially when she's

1. Tired,

2. Angry,

3. Hungry.

And she was all of those things right now.

Jade smiled, then stopped, and thought for a sceond.

"Is there nutella on it?"

She asked sceptically, narrowing her eyes at Maxy. He smiled and nodded.

She grinnned and threw herself off of the couch, then rushed over to the counter, then shoved a piece of toast into her mouth.

"Oh, hey um... Sis? You got a text..."

Maxy said, sitting up.

Jade just nodded and reached for her phone, read the text, then smiled.

"K.I's coming over?"

She asked, putting the phone down and eating some more of her food. Maxy nodded.

"AH HA!" Jade yelled, and ran over to Maxy.

"I knew it! You read my text! Scince when have you known my password?"

She asked, and Maxy gulped.

Why was he so stupid? Of COURSE she would do that!

"Um... It displays the text on screen... I uh... read it there..."

He lied, he really didn't want her to change her password, it had taken him AGES to learn her password, and she would be careful this time. She sighed, and she looked like she wasn't quite sure if she beilved or not, and she looked around the room.

Then gasped.

"MAXY!? THIS PLACE IS SUCH A MESS! AND IZZY'S COMING OVER! C'MON! WE GOTTA TIDY UP!"

She screamed, shoving the rest of her toast in her mouth.

Great.

Just great.

0o0o0o

"Hey Neeeccckkkoooo~"

His voice whispered, as he leaned close to her ear.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and saw who it was.

"Oh hey Masky. Mornin'"

She smiled softly at the masked person in front of her.

"I made some breakfast, and it's also 12:00, you should get up."

He told her, and she sniffed the bacon-smelling air.

"Mmmmookay."

She mumbled, and sat up in her bed.

He smiled and left, and started talking to Hoddie, who had been waiting for him to get out of the room at the door. They both walked off.

Neko got out of bed and looked in her closet for some clothes.

She picked out some blue jeans, a short-sleeved top with a purple background that said 'I like cats' with a picture of a kitten on it, and a pair of fuzzy purple socks.

After she had gotten changed, she went downstairs to find all the CreepyPastas sitting at the breakfast table.

Just as she came in, Ben flicked a peice of bacon at the doorway, and it hit the top of the doorframe, and fell into her fuzzy brown hair.

Her eye twitched.

Ben chuckled nervously.

All the others went silent.

And then she snapped.

"OH MY GOD BEN I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!"

Neko yelled, charging at Ben.

Ben squealed like a little girl and cowered in the chair just as...

"Neko...? What are you and mister. Ben doing?"

The little girl's voice reached both of their ears, and Neko immeadeatly froze and turned around.

"S-Sally...! Um... come on, sit down and have sone breakfast! And we weren't doing anything..!"

Neko smiled and scooted sally over to the table and GLARED a DEATH GLARE at Ben.

Ben hid under the table.

Well, at least he hadn't murdered him, huh?

0o0o0o

Yay! New chapter! *yawn* sorry, How long has it been? Well, my mum is confiscating my phone at night, so I can't update as much, I AM SO SORRY! But, at least I updated, even if it IS short... Sorrrrryyy! But I will not be able to update much, I apologize! So please, understand!

Bye~

Oh, and what do you think of me doing an 'Ask creepypastas' Fanfic? Huh? Well, tell me what you think and...

Review~!


End file.
